


Lilac

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: In some other life they could just be a little family getting ready to go out and have a nice day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished this one... It's actually about the same time I've finished the other ones but I had so many issues with this, like the sketch took forever because there were so many hands and faces and things and then it was too light and idk, just off, and I'm sure I violated some laws of physics somewhere in there but no one look at those parts okay? X'D
> 
> Anyway, it's not as sunny and fluffy as I wanted but hopefully it will appear to be after the previous one XD So..I guess this is some AU where John and Harold are Leila's parents but they're still in the library because...idk some reason, I just like and missed the library.  
> I got really sick halfway through but luckily my best friend pushed me to be a big boy and finish it, and I also really wanted to get this one done today because I'll be busy with school and stuff this week so it'll be a little while before I can do another one. So I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I love how Bear chews on Finch's books and Leila chews on his ties (and Reese's grenades of course) lol


End file.
